


King of Pentacles

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Serenno, Tarot, Tarot Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The eleventh in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck





	King of Pentacles

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> I knew I wanted Count Dooku to be the King of Pentacles, aka the King of Coins, since I could envision this composition with the big round window in his office on Serenno looking like a giant coin. Pentacles was kind of difficult when thinking about the symbolism, the element of course that goes with the suit is 'earth', which is potentially awkward to match up with a space drama. But I took it as earth as in the corporeal universe in which these people live. Dooku is a good choice because he was a person with secular power, Force abilities notwithstanding, as a hereditary aristocrat. The King of Pentacles card in the Rider Waite deck in fact reinforces this by showing a palace in the background,so we see Dooku here in his palace. On his pentacle is the symbol of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, an institution which he created and led, so it was another source of his secular power. On the Rider Waite card, in the other hand, the king held the orb of the world. Here, Dooku has the plans for the old world destroyer itself. The Death Star is a technological terror, which the Sith like to use to wreak misery. Just like his droid army, or the bio-chips that caused the clone army to turn on the Jedi, both of which Dooku made. These were all things that he didn't invent or manufacture personally, but ordered and paid for (Jango Fett for example says he was hired by Tyrannus). This ties him back to the symbolism of money, works, and patronage that goes along with this suit.

[LINK HERE: KING OF PENTACLES](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/162316455660)


End file.
